fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disquieted Hearts
'Distress at Fairy Tail' "A whaat!?" Lucy asked emphatically. "One of those weirdo-Unorthodox mages or something," Natsu responded, "I dunno what he was doing here, but I won't forgive him for hurting Erza and Mira like that!" "Yea but still, to be able to take down both Erza and Mira...!" Lucy exclaimed, still in awe at the news. "RAAAH!! IF HE WERE HERE RIGHT NOW...!!" Natsu shouted while spewing flames, "I mean, what if Erza doesn't wake up!? Then I'll never get the chance to kick her butt!!!" Suddenly, an armored fist dropped onto the top of Natsu's head. He then fell out of his seat, half-conscious. "I'm right here you know..." Erza said to a beaten Natsu. "Ah! So uncool!" Lucy said in reference to Natsu's recent thrashing by Erza. "Aye!" Happy said in affirmation. Fairy Tail's mess hall was filled with noise. Members were walking around and conversing with each other about what they had heard happened to the Raijinshū, Erza, and Mirajane. Mirajane and Bickslow were still in the guild's infirmary. Erza, Evergreen, and Freed all had less serious injuries, and were already moving around the mess hall. "Isn't it strange, though?" Gray said to the group of Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza, "He just left even though he was winning." "I was wondering the same thing," Erza said, "It's not clear at all as to why he came down to Magnolia in the first place." Natsu, Happy, and Lucy stayed quiet for a moment as if they were thinking about that as well. Meanwhile, Gildarts was separated from the disorganization of the mess, and speaking with Makarov. "We can't hide it any more, the Unorthodox may be a large threat to Magnolia," Gildarts stated, "Foglia has been destroyed by Unorthodox and now, five of some the guild's strongest members were unable to stand against one of the Unorthodox. If we don't act now, we'll end up in a situation where there is nothing we can do, Master." "I understand your logic," Makarov began to respond, "However, something isn't right with these mages. That mage that defeated Freed, Erza, and the others was not here to destroy the town. While it is painful, they may have just been victims of circumstance to run into that Unorthodox Mage..." 'A Feeling of Growing Tensions' The same unorganized conversing was going on in the commons of Arcanum Phoenix as well. This was until the room was suddenly filled with pressure and everyone froze up. "What's this...it feels like gravity got stronger!" One mage exclaimed. "It's Atrax! He often gets like this when he's feeling stressed out!" A second mage shouted. Atrax walked into the commons from the stairwell that lead to the upper floors. As he did, everyone was quiet. Aware that he had been leaking some of his magic reserves due to the twisting emotions, he began to gradually decrease the amount of pressure that his magic power was creating. Atrax then walked over to the request board. He looked at the jobs, but his mind was to distracted for him to pick one. "Hey there, you feeling okay?" It was Liros Tigrei who asked. Liros is one of the stronger members of Arcanum Phoenix, though not an S-Class. He has spiky red hair, with part of it covering his left eye, and a striped yellow and black head band. he wears a red long sleeve shirt, with much of the right side missing, a black and golden yellow sleeveless vest, black pants with a checkered pattern on the right leg, and red shoes with gold armor covering them. "I feel stressed out." Atrax responded. "You mean what happened yesterday night." "They just attacked...they didn't even know I wasn't the one who destroyed Foglia. Just my being in Magnolia gave them enough reason and drive to try and kill me..." "Fairy Tail...they're a destructive bunch anyway. Don't have them keep you down like this." "Pfft...you almost sound like I'm always in a good mood like Masson or Master Ennoia." "Who said I'm in a good mood!?" Masson suddenly yelled walking over to Atrax and Liros, "Do you see the breakfast!? It's always eggs! Urgh!" "You should be grateful...not all guilds like ours have any food," Atrax said. "Agh! Whatever!" responded Masson, crossing his arms in disdain, "So...where do we go from here?" "About eggs?" Liros asked, scratching his head. "No! Not the eggs! About Fairy Tail!" Masson blurted loudly. "I don't even want to talk about this. If you need me, I'll be in my room..." Atrax said, walking away from the two and up the stairs to the higher floors. "I wonder what his problem is," Masson said. "I think he's feeling emotionally twisted right now," Liros responded. "What makes you think that?" "It's whenever one of you two get upset with something. Just your being present makes the air suffocatingly dense and heavy. He was leaking some of his magic pressure just a moment ago." "Is it because of yesterday?" "Yeah. It's understandable though. Everytime your hit with that feeling that the world doesn't want you, it could make even the strongest people upset." "I hear ya..." "Hmm...you sound...I dunno..." "Well it's just what you said, about feeling like the world is rejecting you. It reminded me of my parents." "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that back up." "It's okay. I wasn't sure why at first, but it was that feeling of loneliness and rejection that got me my magic. I thought that was power. But it's actually the weakness of every Unorthodox Mage." 'Second Strike' Flames roar again in a town in Fiore called Gemma Rossa. People scream and run in a panic. Buildings crumble everywhere and masses of stone fall from collapsing structures. "SOMEONE SAVE US!!" "IT'S THE UNORTHODOX AGAIN!!!" "THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!!!" Citizens shout these words as they scurry out from the town, several in tears, while others are too schocked to cry. Three familiar silhoettes stand atop a burning structure, the shadows created by the light of the flames hiding their identity. "Heh...look at those fools run." "It's about time we draw out those Arcanum brats." "Well if this doesn't get them to act, then maybe we should destroy Magnolia next." "Hmph, your insane. They would send all of the Rune Knights after us if we did that." "That would be a fun fight though." "But we should leave them for later, after dealing with Arcanum Phoenix." Across from where the shadowy figures were standing was a second building, which was left intact, Along it the mark of a three-legged crow was burnt into its walls. To be continued: Chapter 8: Battle of Pollame Category:Storyline Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Vestige of Legends Category:Coming of Tripedal Arc